


Study Session

by obsessedpanda



Series: hogwarts series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedpanda/pseuds/obsessedpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All six boys were hard at work. Expect for Gavin whose mind was now fixated on bloody werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the new entries about werewolves in Pottermore so that’s where some of info Ryan mentions is from. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I reckon you’re fibbing, Ryan”

Gavin spat out as he leaned back in his chair to knock his back into Ryan’s chair. The six boys had been occupying two tables in the library for several hours now, attempting to get all of their coursework out of the way before the trip to Hogsmead this weekend.

Ryan was the groups resident expert on magical creatures and he was attempting to help Jack with a particularity challenging paper for his care of magical creatures class. The focus of the assignment was to examine and explore a popular myth surrounding a magical creature studied in class. Jack had chosen werewolves, for the obvious reason that one of his boyfriends was known to be thoroughly and utterly obsessed. With help from Ryan, Jack had narrowed down his topic to the existence of werewolves in the forests of Britain and Scotland particularly the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds.

“I think you need to open and book and read, Gavin” Ryan responded dryly. Ryan had helped Jack acquire information on the mating patterns of werewolves and even some articles on a case of a wolf pack created from the union of two werewolves who mated while fully transformed to help him create the body of his paper. Though most of the time they had set aside to research together had turned into snogging in-between bookshelves and Ryan having to go back the next day.

“I just doesn't make any bloody sense, how can they just pop out little baby werewolves?” Gavin whined. Across the table, Michael groaned but continued his work, it had actually been his idea to have the study session Thursday night. Gavin’s homework was, not surprisingly, untouched because somehow his brain convinced him that grilling Ryan was a more productive way to spend his time. Ryan exhaled heavily and turned around in his seat to face Gavin. Without breaking eye contact, Ryan began explaining in a tone of voice one would use when explaining something to a child how the offspring of the union were not actually werewolves but rather highly intelligent and beautiful wolves and that the only way in which true lycanthrope spread was through blood and saliva, in other words a bite. “You’re just proving my point you daft dope!” Gavin exclaimed. Defeated, Ryan simply turned back around to rejoin Geoff and Jack while Gavin gestured towards Ray and Michael for backup. Ray, not wanting to get involved simply pretended not to notice Gavin.

It was then that Gavin cried out Michael’s name in the hopes that the other member of Gryffindor’s Team Nice Dynamite would defend him. Michael had been trying to keep calm all evening and just focus on his work but hearing Gavin call out for him in his high-pitched voice tipped Michael over of edge. The side of Michael’s twitched and without missing a beat he set down his quill and yelled “You fuck, it doesn’t really matter it’s just dumb essay nobody is discovering any new species here, fuck off Gavin!” Michael shock his head a muttered a curse under his breath while Ray rubbed Michael’s back in a circular motion in an attempt to soothe the boy.

Gavin knew this was a war he wouldn't win and slide down further in his seat. “I’ll never understand why professors give student rubbish topics …” his voice trailing off by the end of his sentence. The six boys sat in silence for the few minutes, with only the sounds of quills against parchment in the background until Geoff spoke up.

“Gavin never take care of magical creatures and you’re buying the first round of butterbeer tomorrow.”

“What, why!?” Gavin argued.

“Because you annoy me, that’s why”

**Author's Note:**

> thegoddamnkhaleesi on tumblr


End file.
